


petition to rename the gc

by deadroseboy



Series: deadrose 'verse stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, there's a lot happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadroseboy/pseuds/deadroseboy
Summary: A chatfic for my deadrose 'verse kiddos





	1. Boys??? Good???

**Author's Note:**

> deerly departed - Prince  
> Idle Eyes - Zar  
> Flame Boi - Blitz  
> kinky fucker - Hunter  
> noacog - Jager  
> new identity who dis - Mercy  
> Pastel Death - Lunari  
> Alleyway - Aliana

[Hospital Homies]

Flame Boi: Boys??? Good???  
Flame Boi: Boys??? Yes???  
Flame Boi: Sign me the FUCK up for that good gay content  
Flame Boi: Boys?? Yes, please  
Flame Boi: What's the mood for today, lads?  
Flame Boi: The mood is GAY  
Flame Boi: Fucking flyin my rainbow flag heeeeell yeah  
Flame Boi: I'M GAY  
kinky fucker: WE KNOW  
Flame Boi: GOOD BC I'M REALLY FEELIN IT TODAY  
kinky fucker: I'M GLAD YOU'RE COMFORTABLE IN YOUR IDENTITY BUT WHY MUST YOU SCREAM  
Flame Boi: I JUST HAVE TO  
Flame Boi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. rip you emo weirdo

[Hospital Homies]

kinky fucker: i just realized something  
kinky fucker: my sisters in this chatroom  
Flame Boi: Very good, Hunter! You're finally learning!  
kinky fucker: ...  
[ _kinky fucker has gone offline_ ]  
Flame Boi: ah, shit, I'm dead  
[ _Flame Boi has gone offline_ ]  
deerly departed: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today  
Idle Eyes: For A Wedding??  
deerly departed: No,,  
deerly departed: We are here to mourn the loss of our dear friend Blitz  
deerly departed: He died as he lived  
deerly departed: Pissing Hunter off  
deerly departed: Does anyone have anything to say?  
noacog: yeah, I do  
noacog: Blitz was my not-really-boyfriend  
noacog: He was weird but he will be missed  
Pastel Death: That motherfucker sure did love mcr  
Pastel Death: rip you emo weirdo  
new identity who dis: He owo'd for me when no one else would  
Alleyway: He was a grade a prick, but people loved him, so.  
Idle Eyes: He Was Hella Manly  
deerly departed: He showed me how to make pb and miracle whip sandwiches  
noacog: a moment of silence for our fallen firestarter  
noacog: ...  
Idle Eyes: ...  
Alleyway: ...  
new identity who dis: ...  
deerly departed: ...  
Pastel Death: ...  
Pastel Death: how long has it been  
noacog: 7 seconds  
Idle Eyes: Do We Have To Start Over  
noacog: hell no  
[ _kinky fucker has come online_ ]  
kinky fucker: so anyway as i wa-  
kinky fucker: what  
kinky fucker: the fuck  
kinky fucker: is happening  
noacog: we're pressin f to pay respects  
Idle Eyes: F  
Alleyway:  f  
new identity who dis: f  
deerly departed: F  
Pastel Death: f  
kinky fucker: i-  
kinky fucker: yknow what nevermind  
kinky fucker: as i was saying, lunari is in this chat and i should probably change my name  
Pastel Death: Oh, no worries, I already know way too much about your sex life  
kinky fucker: what the fuck does that mean  
Pastel Death: Don't worry about it  
Pastel Death: Also you can leave your name idc  
kinky fucker: oookay  
[ _Flame Boi has come online_ ]  
Flame Boi: from beyond the grave i'd like to say thanks for holding a funeral for me <3


	3. And shitty off brand mac&cheese

 

[Hospital Homies]

 

noacog: This chatroom's name is inaccurate.

Flame Boi: tf u mean

noacog: Not all of us dwell in a rotting hospital

Flame Boi: ur just mad cause you're not a homie

noacog: At least I have a house

noacog: With heating

noacog: And electricity

Flame Boi: And shitty off brand mac&cheese

Flame Boi: So what's your point

noacog: Mercy likes the offbrand stuff

noacog: Who am I to stop buying it for her

Flame Boi: well Mercy is- no offence Hunter -absolutely batshit

kinky fucker: offence taken

kinky fucker: anyway  
[ _kinky fucker has gone offline_ ]  
Flame Boi: bye I guess lmao  
noacog: I still maintain that the gc's name is wrong  
Flame Boi: go back to r6siege loser  
noacog: I'm mid round right now  
Flame Boi: then shut up and play

[10 minutes later]

Flame Boi: Dude?  
Flame Boi: @noacog?  
Flame Boi: c'mon don't go away mad  
Flame Boi: ...just go away lmao  
Flame Boi: @noacog aw c'mon... :(  
Flame Boi: I'm sorry I called you a loser  
Flame Boi: Please come back  
noacog:  _WHAT_  
noacog: I told you I was mid round idiot  
noacog: ...Though it's nice to know you missed me ;)  
Flame Boi: I didn't miss you I just missed being an asshole to you  
noacog: D'aww  
noacog: You love me  
Flame Boi: wHAT  
Flame Boi: YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING I DON'T LOVE YOU  
noacog: <3  
noacog: Love you too, babe °3°  
Flame Boi: fffffuck you

 

 

 


End file.
